Latios
Latios is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale appearing in Season 2, and a cameo character from the Pokémon series. He is also one of the new Signers with the Omega Wings mark of the Crimson Dragon. Design Latios has light brown eyes along with a tear-shaped shape in the middle of his face. Like his sister, he has a blue aerodynamic body that allows him to fly at high speeds. It should be noted that he is much larger than Latias. He wears a blue outfit similar to his sister, minus the "boots". When Turbo Dueling, he wears a blue helmet similar to what his sister wears. On other occasions, he wears a hat that is similar to the one Ash Ketchum wears, with the kanji for hero (英雄, Eiyū). List of Latios's outfits Etymology Latios may derive from latere (Latin for to lie hidden). "-os" as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more masculine, opposite the more feminine "-as" in Latias. Credit to: Pokemon Wiki/Bulbapedia Nicknames/Titles Latios has the following title, based on his Signer status. *'Psychic Dragon Prince Signer' (心霊龍尊のシグナー,'' Shinreiryū Mikoto no Shigunā'') Personality Much like his role in Pokemon, Latios is serious and protective of his sister. Therefore, he will fiercely protect her if anyone tries to hurt her. He is also cautious, wishing for her to get checked at a medical center even after being healed by advanced medical jutsu. It should be noted that although Latios dislikes fighting unless absolute needed, his summoning chants evoke an air of war in them (given that he specializes in more attacking styles as opposed to his sister). As such, he uses "ore" (オレ) to refer to himself in his summon chants for his ace/soul card, in a similar vein to 's chant for Red Demon's Dragon, particularly the section, "オレの魂！" (Ore no tamashii), which mirrors Jack's "Waga tamashii" (我が魂！) Biography Latios originally was the guardian of the fabled Soul Dew in Altomare after his cousin passed on protecting it from intruders. However, after Latias decided to pursue her dreams of becoming a Turbo Duelist, he left the jewel in the protection of his friends and went to join her, at the same time, finding a person with a pure heart, like his cousin had done in the past. Relationships Latios has a good relationship with Latias, given they are siblings. He has a good relationship with Jason and Posie, given they helped to protect him and Latias during chapter 54. Decks Latios plays a "Psychic Dragon" Deck, which is fitting considering his dual typing. In contrast to his sister's deck, his version is more offensive and deals damage considerably quicker, referencing his higher attacking stats in games (90/80 physical, 130/110 special) ''List of Latios's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her sister, he is the first character in 5Ds Blazing Gale to be brought in from an anime outside of the Yu-GI-Oh franchise. * Unlike the rest of the characters shown Turbo Dueling in this fanfiction, Latios uses a Duel Runner instead of a board given his size. ** However, at present, he has not been seen riding any sort of vehicle. * Out of all of the Signers, Latios is the tallest at 6'7, standing a little less than a foot above Jason, who is 2nd tallest. ** He's also the tallest character to appear in this fic in general. * Latios's Signer distinction is based off of his dual typing and his role in the 5th movie. * Latios and Latias's outfits representing Dawn/Ash respectively may be a reference to Pearlshipping. * Both Latias/Latios have similarities with Sakura/Jason. Both siblings are born on same month/day but the female is born after the male member. Additionally, the female tends to be playful whereas their brothers tend to be a bit more serious + protective. ** Both sibling pairs also reference Pearlshipping. *** However, in terms of age compatibility, Latios/Latias are more similar to Jason/Posie (given the one year difference between each other; rather than the 3 with Jason and Sakura). ** Furthering Latios's connection to Jason, both of them made promises to protect their siblings and friends. (It should be noted that the latter's new Sharingan takes on the same coloration as Latios). NOTE: This is a different Latios from the series, not the main one who starred in Pokémon Heroes (and died) or DP189 under the ownership of Tobias. Rather, it draws on the backstory of Altomare that was cut from the English release of the aforementioned movie. Lineage Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Signers Category:Male Characters